Vehicle equipment racks that are used to transport bicycles on a vehicle are commonly referred to as bicycle carriers or bike racks. The bicycle carrier generally attaches to a vehicle such as a car, sport utility vehicles, van, or bus, and is preferably configured for bicycles to be mounted thereon for transport. Depending on the type of vehicle, the bicycle carrier may attach onto the vehicle's roof, rear trunk, hatch, or rear tow hitch.
One common type of bicycle carrier is the rear mounted bicycle carrier, which is generally configured to attach to the distal end portion of a vehicle. The rear mounted bicycle carriers are typically adjusted to fit various vehicles (e.g., sedans, hatch backs, square backs, mini-vans, sport utility vehicles) and may be installed by utilizing multiple straps with hooks, buckles to adjust the tightness of the straps, and pads to rest against the trunk or rear hatch of the vehicle. The hooks may removeably attach to any conveniently located and structurally sound area, such as the trunk or roof rack cross bar, but are not attached to the vehicle's glass, plastic moldings, spoilers, or fins, due to the material and structural constraints of these parts.
For aesthetic and aerodynamic reasons, some vehicles, usually newer vehicles, may comprise a vehicle body accessory such as a spoiler. Spoilers may cause problems with a bicycle carrier because the bicycle carrier may contact and possibly damage the spoiler. This is especially true because the upper frame of bicycle carriers generally do not provide sufficient clearance over the spoiler to prevent damage on the spoiler.
Additionally, it is generally not recommended to attach the straps and hooks of the bicycle carrier onto the spoiler of the vehicle. While some spoilers may provide attachment points for hooks for the bicycle carrier, most vehicle spoilers generally cannot sustain the weight of the bicycle carrier and bicycles. Additionally, certain types of spoilers may cover the trunk or rear hatch's upper door edge, thereby further preventing a hook attachment at those points. Although the roof rack side rails may be used as alternative attachment points, the straps, along with the weight of the bicycle carrier and bikes, may press down against the spoiler, thereby resulting with possible physical damage to the spoiler.
Therefore, what is needed is a new and improved bicycle carrier that provides clearance over spoilers. Preferably, the new and improved bicycle carrier does not touch or contact the spoiler when the bicycle carrier is attached to the vehicle.